


Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Thomas is so confused, patton/janus if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better

"I'm quite clearly the best."  
"Don't be absurd, I'm far superior"

Thomas held his head in his hands as he tried to block out the argument of the two traits in front of him. He was starting to get a mild headache after half an hour of this.

"You have no clue what you're talking about!"  
"me? Please, I know far more than you!"

Thomas sighed "Guys could you just agree to disagree on this one?"

"No!" the two shouted at the same time.

"Well, could you maybe take this back to the mindspace?" Thomas groaned, rubbing his temples as he felt a painful throb.

The two traits left and Thomas breathed out in relief, his headache immediately becoming less painful.

Thomas sat down on his couch debating whether or not to watch a movie or something when suddenly Virgil appeared looking irritated.

"Hey Virgil, what's up?"

"Ugh, those two are going to be the death of me I swear. They won't shut up!" Virgil complained rubbing his forehead as if he were in pain.

"They've been arguing for the past half hour out here so I get what you mean." Thomas replied and patted the seat next to him. "come watch something so you can escape the arguing for a bit."

Virgil flopped onto the couch with a small sigh and muttered "If Patton can't stop them he'll probably end up joining us until they eventually get sick of arguing or die from lack of oxygen, whichever is sooner."

"that's a bit extreme but OK." Thomas replied.

After several minutes Patton suddenly appeared looking stressed.

"Hey Patton, you OK?" Virgil asked and Patton shook his head and took a seat in between Virgil and Thomas.

"They stopped arguing for a few seconds and then moved onto a completely different topic. All that shouting, I just can't deal with it." Patton said in a strained voice and Virgil pulled him in for a hug.

"They'll stop eventually but while we wait do you want to watch something with me and Thomas?" Virgil asked and when Patton nodded the three of them tried to figure out what to watch.

In the mindspace Roman let out a groan of frustration. "You're completely clueless! I know I'm right because I have a better understanding of emotions than you do!"

Logan glared. "Just because I don't parade my feelings around like you do, doesn't mean I can't understand them as well. I actually have more of an understanding than you because of how unrealistic and nonsensical your ideas are."

Roman took a step forward. "Say that again! I dare you! I am the romantic trait, feelings are my thing!"

Logan also took a step forward with a slight smirk. "You're ideas are nonsensical."

Roman suddenly leant forward and his lips connected with Logans making the logical trait gasp in shock.

Logan took a step away from Roman who also looked mildly surprised by what he'd just done.

"W... What did you do that for?" Logan demanded, his voice shaking slightly and his cheeks tinged pink.

Roman blinked a few times before grinning "What's the matter Logan? Afraid I'm better than you at yet another thing?"

Logan frowned "Of course not, I was merely caught off guard."

"whatever you say Logan, I know it's really because you know out of the two of us, I'm the better kisser." Roman boasted, looking down at his finger nails with an arrogant smile.

Logan growled in annoyance and tugged the creative trait into another kiss, making him squeak slightly.

Logan pulled away with a smirk "I thought you were a Prince but apparently you're a mouse."

"Sh.... Shut up!" Roman spluttered, his face as red as his sash. "That was... P... Pathetic!"

Logan raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? You squeaked. Surely to evoke such an undignified reaction from you it had to be more than satisfactory."

Roman had nothing to respond, his mouth opening and shutting in vain as he couldn't think of what to say.

"I guess I'll have to try again, if that's the case." Logan said and once again they were kissing.

Hands became tangled in each others hair, Logans glasses were tucked into one of his pockets so they weren't in the way and neither of them was willing to be the first to pull away this time.

It was at that second that Patton appeared back in the mindspace.

Patton stared at them, stunned into silence. Then he immediately went back to where Thomas and Virgil were.

"Oh my goodness! They were.... And I just..... I didn't expect it and... It explains so much...... They are always so....." Patton blurted out, speaking rapidly and confusing the other two.

"Breathe Patton, jeez." Virgil said, putting a hand on Pattons shoulder.

"What happened?" Thomas asked. "Did you find Logan and Roman? Have they stopped arguing?"

Patton let out a giggle "Yes I found them and they aren't arguing anymore, their physically incapable of doing so at the moment actually."

"What do you mean? Did they finally finish each other off or something?" Virgil asked.

"They were kissing!" Patton squealed.

"what? Are you sure? Thomas summon them, that can't be true." Virgil said and Thomas summoned them.

Roman and Logan both let out noises of surprise and pulled away from each other, their faces going bright red.

"It's not what it looks like!" they both shouted at the same time and Patton giggled. "Sure its not kiddos."

"W... What happened to make you go from shouting at each other to that?" Thomas asked.

"He started it." Logan said, pointing an accusing finger at Roman.

Roman spluttered "What? No! It was your fault. You didn't have to kiss me back, you could have just walked away but you didn't."

"Oh no, not more arguing or I might just swan dive out the window." Virgil muttered shaking his head.

"You kissed me first and then said you were the better kisser so how could I refuse to show you how incorrect you are?" Logan said and Roman grinned.

"I'm still the best kisser."

"No you're not!"

"Both of you stop it!" Thomas exclaimed, silencing both of them. "If you need to figure out who the best kisser is then go do that in one of your rooms or something and please stop arguing so much? It gives me headaches and it's rather annoying for all of us."

Logan and Roman had matching shameful expressions for a few seconds before their eyes met and they sunk down back to the mindspace.

"Well that went well, or at least it didn't go horribly." Virgil muttered.

Suddenly there was small pop as Deciet appeared, his face red and eyes wide in shock.

"Ah! Slimy boi!" Thomas shrieked in surprise and almost fell over.

"Logan and Roman...." Deciet murmured, his eyes flitting from each of their faces.

"Yep. I didn't expect it either until they appeared kissing." Virgil commented.

"I'm not going to faint." Deciet whispered then toppled over.

Patton just managed to catch him before he hit the floor and sent the other two a grin. "Isn't Deciet such a sweet little danger noodle?"

Virgil blinked a couple times. "What the fuck is happening today?"


End file.
